1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pool cues and more specifically to a pool cue having attachable weight, which allows the weight of the pool cue to be modified for different types of pool shots.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are several patents, which disclose placing added weight on or near the end of a pool cue. Added weight to an end of a pool cue improves the inertia of the pool cue during certain shots, such as a break shot. U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,329 to Doss discloses a jump-shoot pool cue. The Doss patent includes a weight carrier which is capable of being loaded with weights. U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,501 to Richards discloses a billiard cue stick accessory. The Richards patent includes a tubular member, which is slid on to the pool cue. Patent application no. U.S. 2002/0072423 by Pot discloses a billiard cue stick. A slot is formed in an end of the handle that sized to receive spherical weights. However, none of these patents disclose adding weight to a butt end of a pool cue.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a pool cue having attachable weight, which allows weight to be added to a butt end of a pool cue.